Strawberry and Chocolate Dip
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Sekotak strawberry. Selai cokelat. Karma cemburu. Koro Sensei iri. 3-E marah. Semua salah Nagisa! PWP. Karma x Nagisa. Esile's Strawberry Parade.


**Strawberry and Chocolate Dip  
** _2 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Hari ini, Karma sedang _bad mood_. Justru saat si rambut merah ini _bad mood_ , Nagisa tidak bisa bergerak.

"Karma, kita dilihat semuanya, dan aku tidak bisa belajar kalau begini." Suara Nagisa masih lembut, berusaha bersabar.

Karma merengut, bibir mengerucut, alis bertaut, tangan dilipat. " _Biar._ "

"Karma-kun! Jangan pamer kemesraan di tengah pelajaran! Sensei tidak cemburu atau merasa kesepian, jadi hentikan semua ini!" Koro Sensei mengamuk, menunjuk-nunjuk Karma yang memaksa duduk di pangkuan Nagisa. Kontras dengan perkataannya, dia sedang mengusap air mata dengan sapu tangan putih.

"Sensei, jelas banget cemburunya." Celetuk Okano lelah.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja pelajarannya," Karma berkata santai, tersenyum, tangan melambai. "Biar Nagisa memperhatikan aku saja. Dia tidak perlu sekolah, dia hanya perlu aku~"

"Eeeh!" Nagisa ternganga dengan wajah beruap.

"Cieee ciee ciiieeee!"

Koro Sensei yang kelewat iri semakin merah dan marah.

"Kalian berdua belajar di luar!"

~.X.~

Sekarang Nagisa seakan meniru Karma di kelas tadi; alis bertaut, bibir mengerucut, tangan dilipat. Tapi kaki bersila, karena sekarang ia duduk di lorong luar kelas, bersama Karma, beserta tas mereka. Bagus sekali, mereka diusir.

"Tidak masuk akal," gumam Nagisa, mulai membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan lagi buku pelajarannya. Ia harus mengeluarkan _Tupperware_ berisi _strawberry_ dan selai cokelat sebelum menemukan tempat pensilnya. "Tidak tahu malu."

"Ini semua salahmu," gumam Karma seenak udel.

Leher Nagisa berderik saking cepatnya dia menoleh pada si setan kepala merah itu. " _Salahku!?_ "

Karma melirik ke arah lain, wajahnya kesal dan kemerahan. "Kenapa kau bersama Asano pagi ini?"

Nagisa mengerjap, lalu melirik kotak bekalnya yang berisi _strawberry_. Minggu kemarin, karena sudah melakukan sesuatu yang penting untuk Asano, ketua OSIS itu menghadiahinya dengan persediaan _strawberry_ untuk satu tahun. Pagi ini, Asano menyapanya hanya untuk menanyai soal buah-buah pemberiannya itu. _Itu saja_.

Si biru langit tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Karma.

"Tidak usah cemburu…"

"Hah!? Aku tidak—" wajah Karma memerah hebat, dia mengatupkan mulutnya. Mengelak adalah konfirmasi. Sial.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan," Nagisa berkata dengan tenang, membuka _Tupperware_ -nya, dan mencolekkan satu _strawberry_ ke selai cokelat itu, sebelum menyodorkannya ke wajah Karma. "Tapi…Percaya padaku, Karma. Kamu tidak percaya kalau aku setia padamu?" Senyum manis.

Gemetar karena Nagisa yang tumben-tumbennya mesra, Karma berusaha menguatkan jiwa dan melihat ke arah lain, keras kepala.

"Kamu tidak mau beritahu…"

"Oh, begitu. Jadi hanya segitu perasaanmu," Nagisa berkata dengan suara menyindir, akhirnya menggigit sebagian _strawberry_ celup cokelat itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sibuk mengunyah buah masam manis itu.

Karma salah mengartikan diamnya Nagisa sebagai marah, tapi tidak mau melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya…Tapi…Kalau bisa aku tidak mau ada orang yang mendekatimu. Kalau kamu tidak suka sikapku yang seperti ini—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin yang lembut merengkuh dagunya, dan bibir Karma dipertemukan dengan lidah Nagisa yang segera menyusup masuk, mengantarkan rasa asam, manis, dan sedikit pahitnya _strawberry_ bercampur cokelat. Buah merah itu masih cukup utuh, dan setelah benar-benar masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Karma, Nagisa mundur, melepaskan diri, menjilati bibirnya yang tercoreng cokelat.

Mata Karma masih melebar karena terkejut, tapi perlahan, mulutnya mulai mengunyah. Ia merinding ketika Nagisa dengan ibu jarinya, secara lembut menyeka corengan cokelat di permukaan bibir Karma. Lalu, remaja biru langit yang lebih kecil itu menghisap ibu jarinya yang berlumur cokelat dan air liur.

Wajah Karma meledak merah, alisnya bertaut tapi matanya lebar tak percaya. Nagisa tersenyum lembut.

"Yang penting Karma tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan _itu_ dengan orang lain. Ah, dan…sebenarnya aku cukup senang kalau kamu cemburu, hehe…" ia tertawa agak malu.

Sudut pelipis Karma berkedut. "Nagisa…kamu memang licik ya…" ia menjilat bibirnya, memaksakan tawa meskipun malu karena kali ini ia merasa kalah karena ketahuan cemburu. Diraihnya satu _strawberry_ dan dicelupkannya dalam selai cokelat. "Lihat saja ya, nanti sepulang sekolah, dengan cokelat ini—"

"Heeeiii kalian berduuuaaaa…" bayangan besar menaungi kedua remaja kerajingan hormone itu. "Disuruh belajar di luar…malah makan dan mesra-mesraan lagi!"

"Nagisa yang mulai," Karma dengan wajah polos menunjuk Nagisa, yang ternganga.

"Enak saja! Memangnya salah siapa kita di luar—"

Pintu dan jendela kelas menjeblak terbuka, dan teman-teman sekelas mereka berteriak marah;

"BERISIK! CARI KAMAR SANAA!"

* * *

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
